L'Animalerie de South Park
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Les animaux de South Park, une grande histoire. Voici notre catalogue des créatures qui vivent à South Park : n'hésitez plus et achetez-les tous ! / Je tente de reprendre l'écriture, promis ! xD
1. Le Kenny

Disclaimer : Rien à moi.

Euh … Voilà, après plusieurs saisons d'un coup, South Park m'a rendue encore plus folle, voici l'Animalerie de South Park !xD J'ai repris le concept de Ducan, qui avait fait la même chose sur Kingdom Hearts (elle a fait un site pour ça, allez voir !). Ah, et je tiens à bien remercier quelques auteures de ce fandom pour leur fic qui m'on vraiment donné envie d'écrire quelques trucs sur cette série xD

Pour Tamura-sama qui a 9 chance sur 10 de passer par là : Je suis pas sûre que tu es les références pour cette série, et si ce n'est pas le cas… PARDOOOON xD

Warning : C'est vraiment des petits trucs assez court fait surtout pour me marrer, ne me tué donc pas, s'il vous plaaaais ?

*O*

Le Kenny est un animal sauvage, très dur à domestiquer. Il vit un peu partout sur le globe, mais on le voit principalement dans la vallée de South Park, laissant penser à nos meilleures expertes qu'il aime le froid et la chair fraiche.

Description.

Le Kenny (de son vrai nom, le Kenneth, il a été surnommé comme ça après une erreur de prononciation de la part d'une scientifique) se caractérise par des habits oranges, en particulier son manteau et sa capuche qui cache constamment son visage de beau gosse absolu. Mais personne n'est dupe et, dès que son regard bleu et froid se pose sur vous, vous ne pouvez pas résister... Le Kenny n'est pas très discret, aussi, il vous fera vite comprendre ses intentions en marmonnant dans son manteau, ou par ses gestes gracieux et montre encore toute sa magnificence, car le Kenny est beau. Très beau.

Environnement.

Le Kenny vit à South Park, dans le froid, là où il peut également sans problème perpétuer son espèce. Il n'a pas besoin de grand-chose pour survivre, une vieille maison délabrée, un garage, le sous-sol ou même une caisse lui suffira. Il ne se nourrit pas beaucoup, mais réclame régulièrement des magazines Playboy ou des poupées gonflables et autres sextoys.

Accouplement.

Le Kenny s'accouple avec toutes les espèces existantes à South Park, mais il aime particulièrement le Butters. Tous les endroits lui conviennent, mais il aime avoir vite ce qu'il désire, aussi, il risque de vite prendre possession des fesses de l'espèce qu'il a coincé dans/sur un(e) coin/mur/banc /ruelle/maison abandonné (rayer les mentions inutiles), qu'elle soit consentante ou non. A noter qu'il s'accouple rarement avec le Cartman, mais que MEME dans ces conditions, il domine. Faut pas déconner avec le Kenny.

Commandez votre Kenny au 06 666 666 666 (15c la minute + coût d'un appel) pour seulement 99,98€, numéro d'Enfer ! Vous le recevrez dans un délai de quatre à six semaines (voir conditions dans les magasins participants). Commandez votre Kenny tout de suite, et vous aurez une peluche Butters en cadeau !


	2. Le Kyle

Diclaimer : Toujours rien à moi.

Un peu comme le premier mais avec quelqu'un d'autre, je verrais à changer de présentation. Merci aux deux rev' que j'ai eu, vous me réconfortez dans mon délire xD Un peu moins bon que le premier je trouve, enjoy !

Le Kyle a été aperçu à l'orée de la ville de South Park. En ce jour, seul un représentant de cette espèce a réussi à être capturé.

Description :

Le Kyle est une espèce très discrète, (contrairement à la plupart de ses congénères d'ailleurs) bien que facilement repérable en présence d'un Cartman ou d'un Stan. (Joute verbale avec le premier, rougissements et autres gémissements avec le second). Il porte toujours le même bonnet vert, et ses cheveux roux peuvent former une grosse boule quand ils ne sont pas mouillés ou lissé, ou juste un peu dégonflé en fait.

Environnement

Il a besoin d'un endroit douillet et d'une télé pour regarder ses émissions préférées. Le Kyle est croyant, mais ne supporte que la religion Juive, aussi, évitez d'en adopter un si vous êtes un fan d'Hitler.

Accouplement.

Le Kyle ne s'accouple que très rarement, ce qui fait qu'aujourd'hui, cette espèce est en voie de disparition. Il ne peut aller que vers le Stan (sauf quelques rares exceptions pour le Cartman), entreprise très difficile car celui-ci est souvent aux prises entre la Wendy (il ne peut se reproduire qu'avec elle, l'accouplement avec le Kyle ne permettant qu'un seul descendant de l'espèce en question) et le Kenny. Aussi, il faut attendre que le Kenny soit mort (période qui varie entre la moitié d'un épisode à une saison) et que la Wendy soit ravitaillée, ou que le Cartman soit d'humeur à coopérer.

Parce qu'il est une espèce en voie d'extinction, le Kyle n'est pas autorisé à être vendu de façon légale. Aussi, tapez « Illégal » par SMS au : 118 008 (15€ + coût d'un SMS) et ayez, à partir de 100€ (sa valeur dépassant celle du Kenny) votre propre Kyle d'ici un mois ou deux (la difficulté de capture de cet animal le rend difficile à avoir !).

Une petite note au sujet des commandes pour les Kenny : Nous sommes en rupture de stock, veuillez attendre, mesdemoiselles, quelques semaines avant de harceler l'agence de coups de téléphone à ce sujet.


	3. Comment attraper un Tweek

Toujours rien à moi… C'est triste D :

Voici le nouvel article, le prochain devrait venir dans trois ou quatre jours… Voir moins, je m'ennuis beaucoup en ce moment :D.

OoO

**« Comment attraper un Tweek ».**

Aujourd'hui, nous allons vous révéler un secret d'état, dans l'agence du moins ; en effet, nous allons vous apprendre à attraper un Tweek sauvage! Pourquoi donc? Parce que l'attraper vous-même vous reviendra plus cher que d'en acheter un directement...! Euh, vous n'avez rien lu.

Bref, avant tout, une description rapide du Tweek ;

Le Tweek est un animal très très nerveux, accroc au café et régulièrement attaqué par des nains voleurs de slips. Le Tweek se faisait rare jusqu'à l'arrivée du Kenny ; en effet, le Kenny, ayant régulièrement recourt au Butters pour porter sa progéniture, ne s'est pas encore rendu compte (Le Kenny est beau, mais un peu con) que dans environs 99,9000001% des cas, le malheureux animal ne peut survivre à l'accouchement, étant trop fragile. Des cendres du Butters renaît un Tweek, une des raisons qui font que les deux espèces sont très proches et que le Tweek soit aussi doué pour s'enfuir quand un Kenny est dans les parages.

Bref, déjà, voici la liste des choses dont vous avez besoin pour attraper le Tweek :

-Café moulu à la main, non sucré, après avoir réussi à dérober le mug - ou une simple copie - du Tweek pour qu'il ne se doute de rien.  
>-Une cage faite de bambous, et, dans le pire des cas, de fleurs de cerisiers tressées, sinon, le Tweek se sentira en danger. Et vous ne voulez pas être la proie d'un Tweek qui se sent menacé. C'est moi qui vous le dit. Oui, oui, je le dis. Non, vous avez gagné, je l'ai juste écrit! Là, content?<br>-Un Craig ou un Butters discutant. Voir les deux, mais attention toute fois ; le Tweek a beau être proche du Butters, ils ne se reproduisent pas ensemble et le Tweek est profondément attaché au Craig avec qui il copule régulièrement, et vous ne voulez pas que votre Butters soit la cible d'un Tweek jaloux, c'est moi qui l'écrit.

Une fois l'appât mis en place (Donc un Craig ou un Butters) dans une des nombreuses rues de l'endroit sauvage qu'est South Park, lieu de résidence de l'espèce, préparez vous à utiliser la cage et le tour et joué!

Pour que tout se passe pour le mieux, vous avez besoin, au minimum - sans parler du dressage et de la nourriture, et également du temps de travail pour moudre le café du Tweek ... - d'environ 2 150 350 531 €.

Et si vous êtes flemmard ou que vous ne voulez pas payer des sommes astronomiques, c'est simple ; appelez le 06 06 06 06 06 006 00006 006 06... Et encore 06, et vous obtiendrez votre Tweek, dressé, avec dix kilos de café déjà moulu et un mug en cadeau pour la très nette somme de 900€!

Des questions, des doutes? N'hésitez plus, la réponse que vous attendez sera disponible dans la section spéciale disponible à partir du prochain article!

Prochain article en question :

Le Cartman, fils spirituel d'Hitler.

P.-S : Vous risquez de revoir vos animaux en retard d'une semaine à deux mois, selon votre localisation. En effet, des fans hystériques du Kenny, n'ayant pas eu la patience d'attendre que les nouveaux spécimens soient disponibles, ont brûlés nos bâtiments. Nous nous excusons du dérangement, et pour toute attente dépassant les deux semaines, vous recevrez une peluche de votre choix.


	4. Le Cartman

**Un peu en retard, mais c'est pas de ma faute, ma correctrice était en Italie. (ELLE EST ENFIN DE RETOOOOUR ! YATAAAA !) cet article lui est entièrement dédié. =D**

**Il y en a deux autres en préparation, je pense qu'il devrait arriver plutôt rapidement. \o/**

**Bonne lecture !**

_**Note : Pour ceux qui ne vivent pas en France (je pense surtout à ma chère et tendre Tamura-sama ! xD) : Le 18 correspond au numéro de la police, et le 15, à celui du SAMU. **_

OoO

Le Cartman est une espèce qui, à défaut de se reproduire souvent, a le pouvoir de se multiplier c'est l'espèce que l'on a le plus de chances de croiser dans la vallée de South Park.

Description.

Le Cartman est gros. Très gros. Il sera très dur de lui faire faire un régime, parce que le Cartman est assez intelligent pour vous soutirer de la nourriture ou tenter de vous tuer – et réussir à le faire. Mais, avec de la patience et quelques alarmes, vous devriez réussir à le maîtriser.

Environnement.

Le Cartman est exigent. Il lui faut beaucoup, beaucoup de nourriture, sinon il risque de faire une crise il a également besoin d'une télé, et, bien que cela ne se voit pas tout le temps, le Cartman aime les chats. Attention, si vous avez déjà un Kyle, il vaut mieux ne pas adopter de Cartman en effet, le Cartman est le fils spirituel d'Hitler, et le Kyle étant juif, vous courrez droit vers la catastrophe – sauf dans un certain cas qui sera expliqué par la suite.

Accouplement.

Le Cartman peut s'accoupler avec n'importe qui, mais c'est une chose rare, le Cartman ayant la faculté de se multiplier, devenant une espèce très vite envahissante – il suffit cependant de faire piquer les doublons. Il lui arrive quand même de violer un Kyle – sauf quand des sentiments se développeraient entre les deux espèces, chose rarissime. Il s'agit aussi du cas particulier que nous avons évoqué plus haut – ou un Butters. Souvent, il se reproduit avec une Wendy, quand celle-ci n'est pas accrochée au Stan, ou kidnappée par un Kenny en manque. A noter que le Cartman n'aime pas spécialement le Kenny, mais qu'il ne crache pas dessus non plus.

Vous désirez acheter un Cartman ? Grande promotion ! Vous pouvez obtenir cet animal unique en son genre – ou pas – pour à peine 10€, livraison gratuite, avec une peluche de votre choix (gratuite, elle aussi) ! Attention, pour deux Cartman achetés, un Cartman offert ! Appelez le 18* (appelle gratuit depuis un poste fixe) ou envoyez un SMS au 15* (Deux € + coût d'un SMS).

Prochain article : Le Stan, ou le personnage qui sert à rien.

Si vous avez des propositions d'article, n'hésitez plus ! L'agence fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour vous satisfaire !


	5. Le Stan

Rien à moi.

J'ai fais fort, cette fois ! Et oui, humour noir, parodie et…encore de la parodie ! x) J'ai fais deux/trois blagues vachement zarbe/noir/méchante/implicite, si quelqu'un arrive à toutes les trouver… Il… Il les aura toutes trouvées ! =D Sinon, c'est un peu plus réfléchit que d'habitude, alors j'ai peur que se soit un peu moins drôle, désolé.

OoO

Le Stan est connu pour ne servir à RIEN mais alors à RIEN du tout. Il vit depuis déjà plusieurs générations dans la vallée de South Park.

Description.

Le Stan porte un bonnet à pompon et se distingue de par sa capacité à ne faire RIEN de spécial, contrairement aux autres animaux de notre agence. Sans lui, rien ne changerait, la Terre continuerait de tourner – bon, il y aurait eu moins de morts du côté des Japonais et une ville n'aurait pas été inondée mais sans plus - … Mais bon, il est sympa quand même. Le Stan se reproduit assez régulièrement, il est aussi plutôt simple de l'appâter.

Environnement.

Un lit, quelques jouets par-ci, par-là, mais surtout, il vous faut une télé pour faire le bonheur de notre compagnon. Donnez-lui de quoi se nourrir, et il sera doux comme un agneau. A savoir que, même si ses crises sont rares voire inexistantes, le Stan est asthmatique, aussi, il vaut mieux éviter de le mettre dans une cave ou un grenier (il n'est pas juif après tout) et, il est conseillé de passer l'aspirateur le plus souvent possible (ou de demander à votre Stan de le faire).

Accouplement.

Le Stan se reproduit très régulièrement avec la Wendy, mais aussi, parfois, avec le Kyle. A noter que, de toute façon, un accouplement avec un Kyle ne donnera qu'un Kyle, alors qu'avec une Wendy, les deux espèces sont préservées. C'est pour cette raison qu'il reste avec la Wendy, car le Stan préfère largement le Kyle – à noter que cet attachement est généralement réciproque, mais que là où le Stan voit de l'amour, le Kyle ne voit – la plupart du temps - qu'une forte amitié.

Vous souhaitez acheter un Stan ? Rien de plus simple ! Envoyez un SMS (2€ + coût d'un SMS) au 02 319 et recevez votre Stan pour 65€ à peine, livraison comprise. Pour dix euros de plus, un sac de couchage Terrance&Philipe !

Grand jeu concours par l'Animalerie de South Park !

Si vous arrivez à deviner quel sera le prochain article à être mis en ligne, vous gagnerez un animal de votre choix et/ou une peluche qui parle quand on appuie sur son ventre !

Bonne chance !


	6. Le Craig

Coucou. Ouais, j'avoue, j'ai rien posté dans ce fandom et encore moins dans ce recueil depuis des plombes, mais bon... J'suis en train de me refaire la série là - j'en suis à la saison sept, South Park est gay - et j'ai décidé de reprendre un peu mes activités. Puis écrire là-dedans me manquait, alors... x)

* * *

><p><strong>"Le Craig."<strong>

Le Craig est un animal de type moyen qui vit dans les contrées de South Park. Mais c'est un de nos rares spécimens qui, en plus de se trouver dans cette vallée, est aussi disponible au Pérou !

Description.

Le Craig se caractérise par son bonnet bleu péruvien et sa capacité à faire sans cesse des doigts d'honneur. En effet, nous ne savons toujours pas pour quelle raison étrange cette créature s'acharne à lever son majeur en l'air : est-ce une parade nuptiale ? Un besoin de s'accoupler ? Un signe d'affection ? Une façon de dominer, de la haine ? La plupart de ces théories sous-entendrait que les Craig sont des animaux capables de penser, de ressentir et peut-être même d'avoir une société semblable à celle de l'homme ! Et donc qu'ils pourraient dominer le monde. C'est pour cette raison qu'il est en train d'être exterminer et que nous seront dans l'obligation de vous demander des dons. (Voir plus bas).

Environnement.

Le Craig ne nécessite pas un très grand entretien. Il lui suffit d'avoir de quoi se nourrir, un endroit où dormir et quelques rares contacts sociaux pour survivre (On peut par exemple compter son besoin maladif de voir le TWEEK pour une raison encore étrangère à nos chercheurs. Les deux espèces ne s'accouplent en effet régulièrement – sans que ça vire à l'orgie, faut pas trop déconner - mais apprécient grandement être en compagnie l'une de l'autre).

Accouplement.

Le Craig s'accouple principalement avec le Tweek, mais on lui connait un amour non négligeable des blonds (notamment le Kenny. Je vous en supplie, n'en COMMANDEZ PLUS !). Il lui arrive de copuler avec haine avec le Stan. Ces séances sont généralement violentes et quelque peu ensanglantés, mais aucun mort n'est à déplorer. Enfin, la plupart du temps.

Vous souhaitez acheter un Craig ? C'est simple : venez sur notre site internet dont l'adresse apparaitra au dos de votre carte fidélité ! Vous pourrez trouver des Craig de toutes sortes d'âge et à toutes sortes de prix !

Mais pour continuer à vendre du Craig, nous avons aujourd'hui besoin de vous. En effet, notre industrie est mise à mal par l'extermination méthodique de Craig et d'autres espèces de notre catalogue. Aussi, n'hésitez pas à envoyer des dons sur le site internet au dos de votre carte fidélité pour faire un don et nous permettre de créer une réserve naturelle pour tout cet argent qui – pour toutes ses créatures, pardonnez-moi, qui risquent de mourir pour la folie des Hommes.

Prochain article : La sexualité débridée du Garrison et monsieur Toc.


End file.
